Et si Raditz n'était pas mort ce jour la ?
by FreeZy83
Summary: Cette histoire commence a la fin du combat contre Raditz, et si sa s'était passé différemment et que l'homme aux long cheveux noir avait survécus ?, que se serait-il passé ?.


(*^▽^*) Eh bien salut a tous, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le début d'une Fanfiction dbz qui sera principalement centré sur le Personnage "Raditz", qui pour ne pas vous le cacher est mon personnage préféré de DBZ, pour moi c'est un véritable monstre, quand on y pense a la base il était plus fort que Goku et Piccolo réunis, il s'est fait avoir par surprise, il aurait normalement du les vaincres, d'ailleurs imaginer la force qu'il aurait maintenant si il était encore en vie, pour moi ce personnage est loin d'être faible, après tout il reste le grand frère de Goku.

Bref, je sais j'ai beaucoup parler xD mais je veux mettre les choses au clair sur ce perso, les gens disent tous qu'il est faible xD, donc voila (*^▽^*).

N'hésitez pas a mettre un commentaire si vous avez des idées pour la fic ou si vous pensez qu'il va se passer tel ou tel chose, ou juste si vous voulez écrire un "Bon chapitre" xD, voila, j'en ai finis, sur ce je vous laisse.

 **Chapitre 1 : Une défaite amère**

Le combat vient de s'achever et le gagnant n'est nul autre que Piccolo, il est le seul qui peut encore tenir sur ses jambes, Goku et Raditz sont a terre, seul raditz est en vie mais il n'en a plus pour longtemps, il tente difficilement de prendre la parole.

\- **VOUS... VOUS NE VOUS EN SORTIREZ PAS COMME SA, CE N'EST PAS ENCORE FINIS.**

Le namek se rapproche de lui.

\- Si..., c' est fini, j'avoue que tu était largement plus fort que nous mais tu as fait une erreur, tu nous as sous-estimés. Qui aurait pu penser que quelqu'un de fier comme toi se retrouverait devant moi coucher sur le sol, moi-même je n'y aurais pas cru.

Un sourire apparaît sur le visage du fier saiyajin.

\- Je crois que... **VOUS M'AVEZ SOUS-ESTIMER !.**

Sans perdre de temps il sort quelque chose de son armure, c'est une sorte de haricot, il est vert, il le prend et l'avale, il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que sa force lui revienne, il se releva.

\- Donc ce n'était pas faux, ces haricots ont bien le pouvoir de redonner des forces à celui qui le mange.

Piccolo choqué et énervé prit la parole.

\- C... COMMENT AS-TU EU CES HARICOTS ?!

l'homme aux cheveux long se mit a rire.

\- Disons que je me suis occupé d'un chat qui a eu la stupidité de se rebeller contre moi.

Un sourire de satisfaction apparait sur son visage.

\- Désolé mais vous avez perdu.

il ne perd pas plus de temps et envois une vague d'énergies en direction de Piccolo, il sait que se ne sert à rien de s'occuper de Kakaroto puisque celui-ci est déja mort, il a succombé à sa blessure.

Piccolo esquive de justesse, il n'a presque plus de force et lui ne possède pas de haricot, il est fichu, il ne peut plus rien faire, Il a peur, pour la première fois de sa vie le démon piccolo ressent de la peur, il ne sait plus quoi faire, il tombe à genoux, Raditz s'approche de lui et prend la parole.

\- C'est triste n'est-ce pas ?, vous aviez pourtant réussi à m'avoir mais le problème est que... "Vous m'avez sous-estimé". Je vais être gentil, je vais te laisser un an pour t'entrainer, qu'en dis-tu ?, je suis plutôt gentil non ?, tu as une année entière pour devenir plus fort, bien entendu je doute que tu puisse devenir assez fort mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je reviendrais dans un an avec mes deux frères de combat, nous vous détruirons tous jusqu'au dernier, d'ailleurs j'emmène le fils de ce traitre de Kakarotto, il nous sera très utile, vois-tu..., ce gosse est assez prometteur, il a un potentiel que tu ne peux même pas imaginer. Il vous tuera tous de ses propres mains quand je reviendrais l'année prochaine.

il attrape Gohan et se dirige en direction de son vaisseau, une fois dans celui-ci il programme son voyage, une fois fait il prend la parole une dernière fois, un sourire démoniaque apparaît alors sur son visage.

\- Tache de bien t'entrainer cher Piccolo.

Le vaisseau quant à lui s'envole et Raditz s'endort quelques secondes plus tard.

 **A suivre...**


End file.
